


How much I know about the nun kyo in 'Tokyo Horror Story '

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: tokyohorrorstory
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: personal view of nun kyo  (or you may call him sister Kyo?)





	How much I know about the nun kyo in 'Tokyo Horror Story '

關於修女姐姐 我心中的修女是基于这段文字

> **_「Me, Myself, and I｣_**
> 
> **_worthless_ **
> 
> **_socially_ _unfit_ **
> 
> **_a failed creation i_ **
> 
> **_n despair_ **
> 
> **_in solitude_ **
> 
> **_garbage_ **
> 
> **_filth_ **
> 
> **_disfigured_ **
> 
> **_ugly_ **
> 
> **_Now I am living_ **
> 
> **_So I want to express myself_ **
> 
> **_The screams unlike any other,_ **
> 
> **_take form The ones that are labeled “worthless”_ **
> 
> **_are the ones that have nothing to be afraid of_ **
> 
> **_I express myself to live I live to express myself_ **
> 
> **_This is one worthless man’s pr_ _oof of existence_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  

是kyo online上kyo的自我介绍下面的一段字 我猜原文是日语写的为了大家方便看懂转成英文？ 然后我设想是修女在进病院前是类似权贵阶层的sex toy，即使满足他人肉欲也不能得到真心的爱，然后结合kyo online这段文字，我想修女是个集合很多矛盾于一体的一个人（我很喜欢这种复杂又矛盾的人）；首先是个低自尊者，这样的人对自己持有负面的认知，认为自己不值得被爱；其次因为被当成sex toy，是个高压型控制的受害者（那些权贵阶层的人不断向修女打着“爱”的名义，试图控制/支配修女来满足自己，来达到他们自己的目的，而有些人甚至将一些重要的情报变成纹身纹在修女身上，将他置于一个非常危险的境地，但在他们眼里修女只是一个无足轻重的棋子，新仓院长大概是另一个势力的人，把修女弄进病院并且保护他以及他身上的情报）；后来进病院了，他就通过装扮把自己变成了修女，参考下面干货文章里的一点“有条件的爱”，变成了通过“戴面具”（装扮成修女），他们获得了别人的关爱和注意，然而他们还是觉得，伴侣的爱只是给予这个面具，而不是给真正的自己，（修女认为之前那些权贵阶层对他的关注和索取都是因为他是一颗可以利用的棋子，而不是他真正的自己）甚至，他们会嘲弄那些爱他们的人，觉得那些人被假象欺骗很愚蠢，连带也轻视对方付出的爱（修女并不会把墙上的名字那些人太当回事）；但在内心深处，他们又为没人喜欢真实的自己感到痛苦（修女所寻求的救赎就是这个，因为没人能够爱真实的他，他甚至极端地想要通过和其他人发生关系的死循环去告诉自己和证实自己不会被爱） 后面修女和原先生的剧情线先不会透露太多，不过雷生子的观众可以考虑不看下去了哈哈哈

 

 

 

\----------------------干货分割线-------------------------

 

 

为什么难以接受爱？ 有时人们可以意识到自己不善于接受被爱，他们可能有以下这些理由：

 

  1. “如果我接受了Ta的爱，Ta就能以此控制我” 在一些人看来，亲密关系首先是一场权力的角逐（power competition），他们在意谁是关系里更有控制力的一方，谁更占主动权。他们享受自己在关系中处于优势的感觉，希望自己决定关系的状态。 他们错误地将“接受对方的爱”与“丧失关系中的主动权”联系在一起。他们也害怕对别人产生依赖，他们觉得，一旦接受了别人的爱，别人就能够以“不再给予、或者收回爱”对他们产生制约和伤害。而仅仅是这样一种可能性的存在，就会令他们感到虚弱、危险（Hendrix & Hunt, 2004; Gunther, 2014）。
  2.  “Ta爱的不是真实的我” 有些人觉得伴侣爱的只是自己呈现出的美好的一面，而不是真实的自己。他们拒绝这份爱，因为这份爱只是自己“骗”来的，而不是基于真正的认识的基础上产生的。他们始终觉得一旦对方了解真实的自己，可能就会不再爱他们，为了避免将来遭受失去的痛苦，他们选择不去接受（Hendrix& Hunt, 2004）。
  3.  “如果我接受了Ta的爱，我就要对Ta负责” 有些人秉持等价交换原则，认为一旦对方给自己付出，自己就有义务要回馈对方的爱，这样才公平。但是他们本身很抗拒对别人付出，也不喜欢被他人索取的感觉（Gunther, 2014）。他们有时也认为，自己一旦接受了伴侣的给予，就等于亏欠了对方，对方未来能以此为条件向他们提出要求。尽管他们知道对方可能不会真的用付出来要求他们，或者也许伴侣要求的内容、也是他们乐于去做的，然而，光是想到自己会丧失自主权、被伴侣控制，他们就会感到不适。
  4.  “没有人爱我，这没什么大不了” 有些人对自己持有负面的认知，认为自己不值得被爱。他们花费大量时间来成功说服自己，爱不是必需品，没有人爱自己也并不痛苦。自己一直以来都过的挺好的。而一旦他们接受别人的爱、去敞开自己感受被爱的美好，他们就不得不承认：被人爱是美好的。同时他们也就会意识到，过去从来没有得到过爱的自己是多么的可悲。 同时改变原本的自我认知，去接受自己被爱的可能，意味着他们要改变自己已经习惯多年的模式，去面对新的风险（Hendrix & Hunt, 2004；Swan, 2016）。



 

也有一些人无法意识到是自己主动拒绝接受别人的爱，但事实上这是他们的潜意识选择的结果。有时一旦别人表现出对他们好、爱他们的倾向，他们就会厌恶对方、不由自主地拒绝对方，从而满足了潜意识拒绝被爱的愿望。也有一些人，只会对不会爱自己的人动心，只会感到那些对自己不好的人有吸引力。 或者他们总是抱怨自己总是关系里无限付出的一方，却意识不到这其实也是他们自己的愿望——因为Ta存在“救世主情结（Messiah Complex）”（Beck, 2006）。他们认为少了自己的付出和支持，伴侣就会一事无成，需要通过付出来显得自己比伴侣更优越、更有能力；一旦接受了伴侣的爱，就会破坏自己的优越感。

 

 

人为什么会难以接受爱？

 

  1. 高压型控制（Coercive Control）的受害者 如果你难以接受爱，可能你曾经遭遇过来自伴侣或者父母以爱之名的高压型控制。他们可能口口声声说爱你，但是你隐隐觉得不是这样，你感到他们只是打着爱你的名义，试图控制/支配你，来达到他们自己的目的（Fontes,2015）。比如，有些父母可能会一直告诉孩子：“我为你付出了那么多。”并因此要求孩子对他们付出，和遵从他们的指示。 高压型控制会瓦解一个人对他人和对爱的信任，让人认为“当对方向你表达爱的时候，他们只是希望向你索取”。而有时候，虽然你知道伴侣/父母只是打着爱的旗号来控制你，但你依然认同了他们的说法，认为自己确实已经被给予太多，不应该再继续接受，并感到自己不该抱怨、为自己的“不知感恩”而愧疚。为了回避这种愧疚感，你索性选择不去接受（Gunther, 2014; Fontes, 2015）。 高压型控制可能会产生持续的影响（Fontes, 2015）。甚至，明明你已经离开了过去控制你的人，但你发现自己依然存在对爱的不信任感、和面对付出时的愧疚感。于是在之后的关系中，你依然回避去接受爱。
  2.  只接受过父母“有条件的爱”的人 有些孩子小时候只接受过父母“有条件的爱”：“只有你满足了我的期望/达到我的要求，我才会爱你。”慢慢地，他们感到父母只是爱自己的成就或者优秀的表现，而不是爱他们本身。为了获得更多来自父母的爱，他们逐渐习惯伪装自己，像戴面具一样，将自己最好的一面展现在外。 这个习惯在他们长大后依然存在。通过“戴面具”，他们获得了别人的关爱和注意，然而他们还是觉得，伴侣的爱只是给予这个面具，而不是给真正的自己，甚至，他们会嘲弄那些爱他们的人，觉得那些人被假象欺骗很愚蠢，连带也轻视对方付出的爱；但在内心深处，他们又为没人喜欢真实的自己感到痛苦（E. Scott, 2011）。
  3. 回避型依恋者（包括疏离型和恐惧型） 在依恋类型中，回避程度较高的人——疏离型依恋（dismissing-avoidant）以及恐惧型依恋（fearful-avoidant）——会显得难以接受来自伴侣的爱。 疏离型依恋的人会持续地拒绝来自伴侣的爱，来避免和伴侣过于亲密；而恐惧型依恋者的态度较为反复，他们有时疏远，有时也会亲近自己的伴侣，因为他们内心深处依然害怕自己会失去伴侣的爱。一旦他们感到了一些细微的、可能的“对方好像没有那么爱我了”的信号（尽管很多时候这只是出于他们自己的想象，因为没有任何一个人可以做到无时无刻地关注和深爱），他们会通过立刻首先、主动拒绝伴侣的爱来自我保护。 回避型依恋的产生可能是源于小时候照顾者的冷漠。当孩子感到痛苦或者紧张时，他们无法得到来自照顾者的关爱，甚至会得到照顾者不耐烦的训斥。渐渐的，这些孩子学会更多依靠自己、避免依靠他人（Shorey, 2015a; Shorey, 2015b）。
  4. 低自尊者 低自尊的人倾向于负面地看待自己，认为自己不够好、或者不值得被爱。他们会拒绝来自伴侣的爱，来避免和他们的自我认知产生冲突（Hendrix & Hunt, 2004）。



  
  
  
          以上资料来自Via; http://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/fAp9FWKxZ6y8soa5x8wfxA


End file.
